cartoondisneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Flash Forward
Flash Forward is a Disney Channel Original Series produced in Canada for pre-teens and teenagers which aired on both the Disney Channel and ABC from 1996-1997. The show took a look at the lives of two best friends and neighbors since birth, Tucker and Rebecca, and their respective adventures as they travel through the world of eighth grade. The show was produced by Atlantic Films in association with the Disney Channel (Buena Vista International, Inc.). Flash Forward is notable for being the first original series created by Disney Channel. Contents 1 Characters 1.1 Tuck James 1.2 Becca Fisher 1.3 Miles Vaughn 1.4 Chris Harrison 1.5 Horace James 1.6 Ellen Fisher 2 Episodes 3 External links Characters Tuck James Tucker "Tuck" James (Ben Foster) is a 13-year-old who has just started eighth grade and sees it as a life-altering event. Tucker faces the travails of a teen's life with his trademark humor and rebounds from the fouls dealt by bullies and the occasional intruding parent by seeking solace in his friendship with Miles. He and Becca have been best friends since they were born and remain committed to each other through thick and thin. Tucker (age 5) is played by Marc Donato Becca Fisher Rebecca "Becca" Fisher (Jewel Staite), also 13, is the much-flustered best friend of Tucker and is experiencing the same disillusionment with eighth grade. Her new best friend is Christine, someone who Becca sees as an easier person than Tucker to confide in about the things that are starting to matter (namely boys). Becca also faces ridicule from her bossy and stuck-up sister Ellen and carries a secret crush on the local pizza maker, Gooch. Becca (age 5) is played by Jennifer Pisana Miles Vaughn Miles (Theodore Borders) is Tucker's new best friend and starts the eighth grade year off as his constant companion. He often acts as the voice of reason in his relationship with Tucker, often bringing Tucker back down to the ground when Tucker allow his flights of fancy to get the better of him. Chris Harrison Christine "Chris" Harrison (Asia Vieira) is Becca's new best friend and often finds herself in the middle of Becca's schemes and troubles. She serves as a source of companionship and most importantly a listener, someone Becca can confide in during their ever-changing world. Christine is the owner of the dubiously named Steve, a dog. Horace James Horace (Ricky Mabe) is Tucker's long-suffering brother. He is often the butt of Tucker's jokes and pranks, but holds a great deal of respect for his older brother. He is known for capturing all on his video camera, sometimes using the footage to his advantage as blackmail against Tucker. He is very much the typical annoying little brother. Ellen Fisher Played by both Rachel Blanchard (ep. 1-4) and Robin Brûlé. Ellen is Becca's domineering, self-centered older sister. She has no real respect for anyone other than herself and (arguably) her boyfriend Ryan. Ellen is often a source of pain and discomfort for her younger sister. Episodes # Episode title 1 "Fresh Start All Over Again" It's the first day of school and there are let downs (and drop downs - of Tucker's clothing). 2 "I'm OK, You're a Jerk" Becca petitions for Christine to be allowed to wrestle, while Tucker mocks the idea of girls wrestling, resulting in Tucker doing rhythmic dancing and a wrestling contest between Christine and Miles. 3 "House Party" While the parents are away, Becca and Tucker decide to throw a party at Tucker's house, while Becca's older sister Ellen throws one at Becca's house. It soon becomes clear that Tucker's main objective is to impress Kerry while Becca wants to impress Ellen's friend Zack, and neither of them is interested in just hanging out with friends at a party. 4 "Cool Book" Kerry's idea to start a Cool Book (Slam Book) results in hurtful comments being passed around. 5 "On Your Toes" Becca must choose between the perks associated with being in pep squad and her love of ballet, while Tucker and Miles try to win a candid photo contest. 6 "Speechless" Becca is determined to beat her rival Vega (Raine Pare-Coull) in a speech contest, and Tucker writes a proposal to try to take over reading the announcements from his rival, Jack. 7 "Scalpers" After Kerry manipulates Tucker into giving her a concert ticket intended for Becca, Tucker tries to find a way to obtain and pay for another ticket, which involves him manipulating a few people himself. 8 "Dog Day After Lunch" Tucker's attempt to help his little brother Horace deal with a bully results in a scheduled fight between them and their respective nemeses, while Becca and Christine take an interest in a dog on the school compound. 9 "Makeover" Becca's old best friend Max returns from New York and clashes with new best friend Christine, while Tucker comes up with a scheme to spend quality time with Kerry. 10 "That's My Baby" Tucker volunteers to look after the fake baby he and Becca are assigned so that Becca will babysit Horace in return, while Christine prepares to get Steve neutered. Amanda Tapping guest stars as Ms. Yansouni. 11 "Double Bill" Hoping to experience her first kiss, Becca plans a double date with Christine, Scott Stuckey (Ryan Gosling) and Zed (Kris Lemche) while Tucker drags Miles and Steve along to spy on them. 12 "Maltese Chicken" Becca and Ellen both want to go to Malta, but there is only one ticket, so Becca enlists the help of Tucker and Miles, first in spying on Ellen to prove that she doesn't deserve to go, and then in locating the desired ticket after Becca loses it. 13 "Flossed in the Woods" Becca, Tucker, Christine, Miles, Horace and Steve go camping in the woods and find it a lot harder than they expected. 14 "Crime and Punishment" Tucker drags Miles into his scheme of becoming a living legend by planning a complicated prank while Becca needs to write a great article to convince the editor of the school paper to give her a better job. 15 "Good Sports" Tucker tries out for the soccer team in order to appear in a team picture in the yearbook other than the AV Team, and discovers that he is actually a good goalie, while Becca has to cover the sports section of the paper in order to be allowed to have a poetry feature. 16 "Love Letters" Concerned that Miles is spending too much time with his computer, Becca and Tucker send him an online love letter anonymously but don't let Christine in on the plan since they think that she can't keep a secret. Complications arise when Miles wants to meet his secret admirer and Christine becomes upset that Becca and Tucker are hiding something from her. 17 "Presents" Tucker and Becca share a birthday and have a tradition of exchanging gifts the night before. Tucker is determined to get Becca a great gift for once while Becca is preoccupied with the birthday treat her crush Gooch offered her for the same day. 18 "Apeward Bound" Miles has a plan for enabling him and Tucker to sneak away to see a movie festival during a school trip, while Becca and Christine become lost on the trip. 19 "Mudpack" Becca, on Max's advice, wants to crash the ninth grade secret mudslide party to change her reputation from being too serious, and gets help to do so from Tucker, who is being severely punished for crashing a car into the garage and has vowed to change his reputation to being more "helpful". 20 "Just Friends" Max tells Becca that people think that she and Tucker are a couple, so Becca tries to distance herself from him by forcing him to spend time with Christine instead (coaching Horace in baseball), the result of which surprises and upsets her. 21 "Skate Bait" Gooch volunteers to represent Tucker and Miles in a skating contest against Scott Stuckey (Ryan Gosling), but he gets injured, leaving Tucker to replace him, so Becca, without informing Tucker, agrees to date Scott if he calls off the contest. 22 "Expose" When a journalist comes to Parkview to do a story on the students, Becca uses the opportunity to try to get a column in the newspaper that he works for, while Tucker, Miles and their friends conspire to make the students seem more interesting. 23 "Saboteur" After Miles and Tucker belittle the idea that Becca can help them sabotage the school float, she gets Christine and new girl Darby (Caterina Scorsone) to help her devise a separate sabotage plan and fails to notice that Tucker has a crush on Darby, which makes it difficult for him to concentrate on his own plan. 24 "Funny Like Me" For a school talent show, Max and Christine agree to do a tap dancing act with Becca, but find that she is the weakest link in their act; Miles gets stuck with Abbie (Maia Filar) for a partner, first in a magic and then in a music act; and Tucker plans a comedy act with Roland (Matthew Lemche), who then begins to emulate him. 25 "Fright Night" Becca promises Max a fun night with her and Christine while her parents and Ellen are out, and Tucker and Miles plan to have a horror festival while Tucker's parents are out. 26 "Curtain Call" Becca adapts Robin Hood.